


Am I Enough?

by State36Roamer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hear me out on this surprise ship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character of Color, Wise lesbian aunts still trying to figure stuff out, character redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/State36Roamer/pseuds/State36Roamer
Summary: Janai and Amaya are still relatively new to the idea that, not only can you rely on, and love another person romantically, but it can also be a healthy thing to do. That reliance will get tested when they come across someone they thought was gone forever. What happens when your partner wants to see potential where you only see anger and... death. Stick with me, I'm terrible at summaries, but I have a solid gameplan in mind.
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Am I Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Are some people worth redeeming? Is it worth it to risk everything to find out?
> 
> These characters are not mine, I think they belong to Netflix? Idk. Not Beta'd, so my bad, in advance.

Honestly, Janai had woken up the same way for so long: Stretch, clean up (self and quarters), rally the troops, run drills, hate humans, lunch. Waking up any other way still felt foreign to her, especially this way - which was a complete 180. Waking up to the relatively cool body and welcome weight of her partner, the curiously pleasant mixture of scents (somewhere between the calming lavender and the musky sandalwood), and their limbs intertwined… it was all still so unusual to her. All the same, the effect it had on her was almost immediate, like drinking ( _What did the human, Soren, call it?)_ , ah yes, “hot brown morning potion.” She felt awake, alive, alert; she felt happy. The irony strikes her, that she finally feels this way, and the one person she wants to tell about it, was taken from her. The thought of the former queen, her big sister, threatens to dampen her mood, but no such chance is given as her bed mate begins to stir, and gentle lips brush against the column of her neck.

 _Amaya_. Sources, even half-asleep, with her short hair pointing in every direction, and her mouth half-open, as though she were about to drool everywhere, she’s still the most beautiful person Janai has ever seen.

 _Good morning_ , Janai signs softly against Amaya’s chest. A gentle smile and a kiss on her cheek are Amaya’s response. Then, as though she was equally happy, and as a result, unwilling to great the rest of the world as it woke up, she snuggled deeper into Janai’s chest, wrapping her arm tighter around her waist, and placing her ear directly above her heart. _I cannot hear your heartbeat,_ Amaya had told her once, _but I can feel it._ The sentiment seemed lovely on its own, but seeing her love actually doing it, listening in for it in the only way that she could, Janai almost felt like her heart would beat harder, just to make sure Amaya could understand how special she was.

Janai, for her part, responded by wrapping her arms tighter around her partner, and breathing deeply the scent which brought a peace that she had previously been certain only magic could provide. Before Amaya, she had only known quiet as dangerous, representative of an impending attack, or solitude, loneliness. Now, silence meant joy, contentment, safety. Silence was love. Silence was…

_Bang Bang Bang_

“Aunt Janai! I know Aunt Amaya is already awake, you guys promised to help me and Zym train today! We’re ready!”

 _Ah yes, we’re in the human castle._ Since the passing of both of her nephews’ parents, and the battle between the human and Xadian forces, Amaya had been delegating her duties to her two trusted translators, and spending more time at the castle in Katolis. Janai, herself, had to step up, and become queen of Lux Aurea. That meant they spent more time apart than they’d liked. One night, after some menial squabble had erupted into a full blown argument, one from which neither felt they could back down, Amaya chose to spend the night in a room adjacent to Janai’s. _I just… need some time to cool off and think. Nothing good will come of continuing this discussion,_ she had signed.

That night had been awful. Janai laid awake for hours. It was insane to her that just six months prior, humans were the scum of the earth to her, the bane of her existence, a scourge to be extinguished with no remorse… and yet here she was, terrified, because she had become so attached to this one human. She had fallen in love without even realizing it, and Amaya had been so patient and accommodating, sometimes even just sitting with her on her bad days, when she missed her sister the most. She was in love, and now that love was in jeopardy. She wanted to launch herself across the hall, and into the room her lover was currently residing. She wanted to climb into the bed, wrap her arms around Amaya, and beg forgiveness. Nothing was worth this agony, certainly not her pride.

She wasn’t alone in the sentiment, if the door to her room opening not a second later, was any indication. _Hey_ , Amaya signed, standing in the doorway. _Hi_ , Janai signed back, cautiously.

 _I didn’t mean to say those things earlier. I mean, some of them I did, but I shouldn’t have said them that way. Not while I was angry._ Amaya started to move closer to the bed as she signed, seemingly as hesitantly as Janai had been. _I just miss you a lot. More than I thought I could miss someone, and I think that scares me._

 _I feel the same way, and it scares me too,_ Janai signs back while also talking, so Amaya can read her lips, in case her new knowledge of “finguistics” falls short of what she means to say. She wants to make sure she’s clear with her next words. _Amaya, I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought that I could. If that means that we have to share time at each other’s homes, then let’s do it. I hate being away from you._

 _I love you too,_ was all Amaya responded back before she pounced on Janai, and well, here they were now, almost a year later. Early hours of the morning, cozy, snuggled, safe… but in the human castle, with a very (albeit cute, she had to admit) precocious human nephew and his equally sparky dragon friend, and they were demanding attention.

 _We’re being summoned_ , she smiled, signing to Amaya. 

Amaya groaned. _I know. I can feel Zym’s excited jumping,_ she signed back. _Alright, let’s go. We did promise._ And with an all-to-brief kiss to Janai’s lips, she extricated herself from their bed, and went to answer the door for the young king.

**Author's Note:**

> HeYO fam, I hope you liked that blurb. Holler at me in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll try to update this as often as possible, shooting for no less than once a week.


End file.
